O-GIRL: INVITADO DE HONOR Por Wez
by loboplateado2541
Summary: este fic contiene heroína en situación de atada con bondage todos los personajes son propiedad de sus compañías de quienes los crearon y esta traducido espero no molestar a nadie


Cualesquiera otros personajes son mi propia creación. Esta historia pretende ser un homenaje al personaje de O-Girl y para el trabajo de Jim Weathers.

O-GIRL: INVITADO DE HONOR Por Wez

O-Girl ardía por las calles en su brillante auto deportivo negro. Luces de la calle deslumbrados fuera del trabajo del cuerpo pulido y tachado ventanas. Esta fue la ruptura que había estado esperando. Su archienemigo Señora Felina alias el Negro Minx había secuestrado el principal abogado de la ciudad Torrie Adams y fue la celebración de su rehén. El rescate? Un swap recta -. La rubia impresionante para el igualmente impresionante super heroína Negro Minx envió en una grabación de vídeo del abogado vivaz atado a una silla. Ella envió a la estación local de noticias cuyo director - después de unos dos segundos de pensamiento - decidió dejar de lado las cuestiones morales y difundirlo esa noche. En el video, Negro Minx apareció y puso su petición inusual pero el villianess vil hizo un error crucial. Usando su equipo de grabación especialista, O-Girl fue capaz de resaltar y hacer zoom in en una pequeña parte de la reproducción de vídeo. Torrie Adams estaba sentado delante de un fondo blanco que O-Girl notamos fue moviendo un poco. Aproximar, la heroína divisó un pequeño punto negro en el fondo, justo al lado de la pata de la silla habría sido visto por el ojo desnudo pero gracias a su equipo de O-Girl podía ver claramente. El punto negro fue una insignia para una compañía marquesina. El fondo blanco era una hoja de plástico batiendo suavemente en el viento, que representaron los leves movimientos. O-Girl hackeó la computadora de la firma de marquesina y descubrió que hace dos años una gran carpa fue vendido a Devon Lust, comerciante porno local y un antiguo socio criminal de Lady Felina de. La carpa fue entregado a La Casa de Campo de Devon que había sido tapiada desde El arresto de Devon hace 2 años. O-chica había sido capturado por Felina y Devon Lust, pero había vuelto a las tablas en sus captores. La diabólica Felina escapó pero la señorita Lust terminó tras las rejas. O-Girl detuvo en un camino rural oscuro, en la parte trasera de la Lust Estate abandonado. Sacó un conjunto de garfios de su cinturón de herramientas y fácilmente trepó el muro de piedra grande en frente de ella. Buscando resplandeciente en su traje púrpura de látex, guantes de color púrpura oscuro y botas de tobillo, O-Girl se dirigió a través de la huerta oscuro con ella de largo aleteo de color marrón oscuro en los vientos fuertes. Cuando llegó a la final de los bosques se dio cuenta de la gran carpa en la parte trasera de la casa. Una luz venía de dentro y ella podía casi distinguir las figuras silueteadas en el interior. Con un pequeño par de binoculares ocultos en su cinturón, O-Girl distinguió la figura de una persona sentada en una silla y otra figura de pie junto a él. "Eso debe ser Felina!" O-Girl dijo a sí misma: "Esta vez voy a tener la caída de ella! Yo le enseño una lección de lo que sheâ € ~ s hecho con mala Torrie!" Sin el conocimiento de Felina, Torrie era, de hecho, un buen amigo de Caroline Encantadores . Una hermosa y exitosa periodista - y alter-ego de O-Girl! De hecho, durante la universidad, Torrie y Caroline eran compañeros de habitación y se levantaron para algo más que estudiar! O-chica se acercó a la carpa con precaución. Ella trató de mantener sus pensamientos bajo control. Todo lo que podía pensar era en que la imagen de vídeo de su amiga atado a la silla. Vestido con una camisa blanca ajustada, lo suficientemente desabrochada para mostrar su amplio escote, Torrie luchó en vano contra las cuerdas que la sujetaban. Sus pechos se frotaban contra la tela blanca y suave de su camisa, tirando de la prenda apretada sobre sus tetas. Los pensamientos de O-chicas volvieron a esos magníficos pezones que sobresalían en los bolsillos en el pecho de la camisa de Torrie. Con el botón abrochado próxima esforzaba en la fuerza de poner sobre él - como si las tetas de Torrie estaban a punto de explotar a cabo su top muy ajustado! O-Girl se quedó muy quieto, recordando sus recuerdos de esa cinta de vídeo. Cuerdas cavaron en el cuerpo de Torrie, por encima y por debajo de sus enormes pechos con los brazos atados fuertemente detrás de ella. Por lo menos que podría haber sido atadas, O-Girl no podía ver realmente ellos. Todo lo que podía ver eran sus hombros y la parte superior de los brazos que desaparecen detrás de esas enormes tetas. piernas de Torrie fueron también fuertemente ligados. Cuerdas pellizcó la carne bronceada justo debajo de su minifalda de cuero negro, por encima y por debajo de las rodillas y alrededor de sus tobillos traer un par de zapatos de tacón negro de 6 pulgadas con fuerza. O-Girl se agachó y comenzó a acariciar su coño bajo su uniforme. Ella comenzó a gemir como ella lentamente trajo a sí misma hacia un orgasmo pero de repente la luz dentro de la marquesina se apagó! O-Girl se congeló en seco, podía haber sido visto? Oyó risas y dos mujeres surgió de la entrada de la carpa. O-Girl rápidamente corrió de vuelta a la madera. Por suerte no fue visto. "¿Está seguro de O-Girl mostrará? Es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan obvio que es una trampa!" la mujer dijo: "Por supuesto que lo hará! Ella no tiene ninguna opción. Torrie Adams hará cebo excelente!" las otras mujeres respondieron: "Ven ahora querida. Vamos a levantar la sesión a la sala de estar y esperamos la llegada de O-Girl!" "Sé que esa voz!" O-Girl susurró para sí misma, "Felina Así que es una trampa que no estoy seguro de que el otro es sin embargo -!. Demasiado lejos para ver No importa, es una lástima que voy a pasar la de queso de la trampa Felina, antes de que usted puede conseguir sus garras. Con Torrie fuera del camino me aseguraré de que usted y su cómplice imprudente está castigado por sus crímenes! " Una vez que las dos mujeres estaban en el interior del edificio de O-Girl hizo su movimiento. Corrió hasta la marquesina y se deslizó dentro. La habitación estaba cubierto de oscuridad, pero podía oír los gemidos apagados de alguien que trata de liberarse de la esclavitud apretada. Después de haber experimentado esto en muchas ocasiones O-Girl sabía cuáles eran esos sonidos! Se dirigió lentamente a través de la oscuridad hacia los sonidos de la lucha que viene de una figura sentada. La heroína le susurró: "?! Torrie Relax, soy yo, oh-Girl, voy pronto tengo fuera de este" gemidos de Torrie se hizo más fuerte cuando escuchó esto. O-Girl dudó pero decidió continuar. "Pobre Torrie!" susurró, "¿Qué han hecho?" O-Girl era ahora de cerca a la figura y alcanzó su interior amarilla cinturón de herramientas de plástico para una pequeña linterna. Ella brilló en el rostro de la víctima. Era, en efecto Torrie. Ella fue fuertemente amordazada y con los ojos vendados. De repente, como O-Girl retira la venda de los ojos, la habitación estaba envuelta en la luz brillante. Al instante la heroína núbil dio un salto y se tambaleó hacia atrás en estado de shock al ver que se enfrentó a ella. La habitación estaba llena de gente! Todos se sentaron alrededor de O-Girl y Torrie riendo evily y todos mirando hacia la morena aturdido. En el centro de la tripulación abigarrada destacado Señora Felina y su cómplice. "¡No! ¡No puede ser! Devon Lust! Usted se enviaron a la cárcel!" O-Girl se quedó sin aliento. Completamente paralizado por la visión de su viejo adversario, el luchador de látex crimen revestido fue tomada por sorpresa como dos bestias fornidos la agarró desde atrás tirando de los brazos más o menos. O-Girl luchó violentamente, pero no sirvió de nada, el control sobre ella era demasiado apretado. "Como puede ver, O-Girl - ya no soy un golpe hacia arriba" Devon se rió, "Esto aquí es mi venida pequeña fiesta en casa!" "Pero no entiendo?" O-Girl contestó, todavía luchando contra sus captores, "Usted no estaba saldrá a la venta por otros 5 años! ¿Cómo saliste?" "Muy sencillo querida!" Felina se rió entre dientes, "hice arreglos para que un amigo mío para visitar la señorita Lujuria en la cárcel. Uno de mi pandilla. Ella plantea un parecido con Devon, así que con la ayuda de un poco de cirugía plástica, que ahora ha tomado el lugar de la señorita Lust tras las rejas ! Y sin duda Devon recompensará a su doble con un depósito en efectivo generosa en su cuenta bancaria a tiempo para su lanzamiento! Es increíble lo que nadie va a hacer por dinero! " luchas de O-chicas eran cada vez menos frenética como la inutilidad de su situación pronto se convirtió en aparente. "¿Qué pasa con la señorita Adams y yo? ¿De dónde venimos en ella?" "El Minx Negro insistido en que no podía tener un regreso a casa sin un presente!" Devon regodeó, "Usted mi querido es el invitado de honor! Tú y tu amigo el deliciosa señorita Adams. El tanto de ustedes han causado más problemas entre mí y mis socios reunidos aquí esta noche de todo el departamento de policía de la ciudad! Así que sólo está a la razón por la que como vuelva a la civilización - ustedes dos breve dejarlo ! " O-Girl miró Torrie. Los ojos bastante de rubias se abrieron con horror y el ceño fruncido. Miró a O-Girl en la desesperación, con la esperanza de que su amiga iba a salvarlos de lo que el destino le mintió delante. Ella se alegró de ver la expresión de la heroína de la ira mientras ella continuó luchando contra los hombres la celebración pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la mirada de desafío sería arrasada ...**************************************** ******************************** O-Girl fue verdaderamente comida en honor de Devon había comenzado pero la belleza vestida de color púrpura no estaba esperando el papel que estaba jugando ahora. Ella y Torrie se había mantenido en el centro de la marquesina y atado de espaldas a la gran poste de metal manteniendo el techo alto. Sus brazos estaban atados al poste y varias tiras de cuero grandes habían sujetado alrededor de sus cuerpos. Alrededor de su cuello, por encima de sus pechos jadeantes, alrededor de sus estómagos, las caderas, los muslos, las pantorrillas y los tobillos. Las correas fueron sacados apretado para las bellezas unidas exprimido contra el pilar dura entre ellos. Finalmente varios rollos de cinta adhesiva se envuelven alrededor de la cabeza y sobre sus bocas. Ninguna de las chicas amordazados podía moverse. O-Girl no dejar de intentarlo, pero casi no se movió Torrie en absoluto. Las tablas se han creado alrededor de las heroínas atado y arreglado para que tocaron sus estómagos. Platos de comida encantadora fueron dispuestas alrededor de ellos. O-Girl frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que los demonios estaban haciendo falta, que utilizaban los combatientes del crimen fuertemente unidos como una pieza central de su buffet! La mayoría de la gente se conformó con un arreglo de flores o una escultura detallada hielo. Pero este fue el Minx Negro y lo que podría ser mejor para el regreso a casa del mal Devon Lust? Un abogado exquisito y una impresionante super heroína fuertemente unido y gimiendo - como enemigos del pasado ayudaron a sí mismos a un vol-au-vent y un agarre rápido de un tit atado o dos ! Era tal indignidad para dos de las mujeres más poderosas en la ciudad. Cautivo detenido a manos de tantos delincuentes que ayudaron a poner distancia en el pasado. O-Girl se puso furioso. Luchó con locura a soltarse de sus ataduras, pero las correas parecía tirar con más fuerza. De vez en cuando, un villano ruin que reconoció que caminar más allá y ayudar a su ser a un puñado de nueces sin tanto como un párpado de bateo en la belleza unida frente a ellos. A veces uno podría mirar hacia arriba y sonreír a O-Girl. Por lo general se lanzó de nuevo una mirada de ira que se convirtió rápidamente en horror como el malhechor riendo agarró un puñado de carne teta y acarició más o menos mientras hablaba con un colega. "Bastards !" pensó, "Me están utilizando como una especie de muñeca de juguete! No van a salirse con la suya!" Sus pensamientos de venganza fueron súbitamente cortados como Devon Lust se acercó a ella. "Es sólo caí en la cuenta de que O-Girl He estado descuidando usted! " se regodeó, "Quiero decir ... usted es el invitado de honor y yo soy el anfitrión que debería estar tratando a usted mucho mejor que esto no importa -.. Tengo un poco de algo aquí que te mantendrá ocupado y dar a mis amigos un poco de luz entretenimiento, ya que meter en su comida. " O-Girl frunció el ceño ante el objeto. Era un vibrador - su única debilidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el dispositivo se zumbido suave se oyó como Devon Lust empujó el gadget bajo la entrepierna de O-Girl. Instantáneamente O-Girl comenzó a gemir. Aunque no está en contacto con la vagina vibrador se presionó duramente contra su uniforme. El villianess vil empató contra el muslo derecho del O-Girl y lo dejó allí para hacer su trabajo. "Sin olvidar que la señorita Adams!" Ella se rió, "Tengo uno para ti también!" Los ojos de Torrie se abrieron en la ira. Era un abogado de la ciudad superior - profesional y directo - cómo podría se la sujeta a semejante prueba? Pero su decisión fue debilitando. Su única esperanza estaba atado firmemente detrás de ella. Con O-Girl fuera de combate que conocía los demonios podían hacer lo que quisieran con ella! El dispositivo fue puesto bajo su falda corta y presionó más o menos contra su coño húmedo. Atado a la pierna del objeto con forma de falo empezó a tararear y vibrar con violencia. Ella comenzó a gemir al instante. Torrie podría oye sonidos de éxtasis procedentes de detrás de ella. Al menos ella supuso que era el éxtasis - que sonaba más como gritos de dolor. De hecho, O-Girl se sentía una mezcla de placer y dolor en este momento. Cada villano en la ciudad sabía su terrible debilidad y el muchacho, lo hizo alguna vez lo utilizan para su ventaja! O-Girl fue una vez más en los tiros de otro orgasmo glorioso. Los odiaba tanto. Le encantaba estar en control, pero cuando vibró su cuerpo y el alma se amotinaron contra ella. Como la pasión brotó en su interior, el sonido del zumbido comenzó a llegar al vestido de cuero belleza. Ella miró por entre la chusma se sentó a su alrededor - con la esperanza de encontrar algún alivio de alguna parte. Pero no iba a venir. Ella trató de mantener la calma y concentrarse pero entonces el vibrador parecía a una velocidad superior. "La perra!" pensó, "Ella ha equipado esta cosa con un control automático. Oh, Dios mío! Se está haciendo más rápido! Oh My!" mente de O-Girl lentamente comenzó a vaciar lo único que podía pensar era en ese dispositivo cobarde clavado en su vagina. "MMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFFF ! " ella gritó en su mordaza. La morena obligado sacudió violentamente, empujando sus caderas y salir, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Torrie también estaba gimiendo y gimiendo en éxtasis, pero O-Girl ahora era indiferente a su amiga. Su mente se ha ido, todo lo que podía pensar era en que las vibraciones incesantes entre sus piernas. "Mmmmmppppppphhhhhhhhffffff, Mmmmmmppppphhhhhhhfffffff !" ella gemía una y otra vez, el orgasmo construyendo en su interior. Los ojos de O-Girl fuertemente cerrados mientras ella llegó a su clímax una y otra vez, abriendo brevemente sólo para ver a varios hombres pasan por ella sin tanto como un parpadeo en sus expresiones, ya que ellos mismos ayudaron a cortar limpiamente sándwiches de salmón. Era como si ella ni siquiera estaba allí. La presencia de O-Girl también fue ignorada por su amiga. Larga Torrie se había olvidado de su amante Superheroine como ella también gritó de placer mientras ola tras ola de clímax golpeó su cuerpo. Ambas mujeres estaban ahora jadeando y sudando profusamente. El Minx Negro había ganado. Sus enemigos vencidos colgaban en sus lazos estrechos que sus ojos miraban fijamente a las paredes de la carpa. El villano vil y su colega traviesa Devon Lust, rieron hasta bien entrada la noche, bebiendo champán y charlando con los huéspedes. De vez en cuando Felina miró a O-Girl, sonrió y dio la belleza torturado a un guiño de complicidad. O-Girl, frunciendo el ceño, miró hacia atrás a su captor - preguntándose cuánto tiempo mantendría cautiva. ¿Cuántas cummings más forzada que ella tuvo que soportar y lo que el destino le tenía en mente para ella? Estas preguntas tuvieron que esperar como la zorra violado estremeció cuando otro clímax glorioso sacudió su cuerpo. O-Girl gritó en su mordaza, una vez más, sus ojos parpadearon y lentamente se desmayaron. Devon Lust se rió a carcajadas al ver a su adversario caído y el goteo de esperma caliente corriendo por los muslos de O-Girl. ************************* *********************************************** Cuando O- Chica finalmente dio la vuelta - la situación no había mejorado. Ella se movió un poco y de repente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se encontró acostado en una especie de rejilla metálica en una pequeña habitación. No había nada en la habitación excepto una bombilla que colgaba del techo, una especie de interruptor en la pared junto a la puerta de metal y un pequeño claro en la parrilla del próximo donde O-Girl yacía indefenso. La heroína intentó mover los brazos, pero encontró que estaban atadas firmemente detrás de ella en las muñecas y los codos. Supuso que era el caso dado el enorme dolor que sentía y el hecho de sus pechos se sobresale más de lo habitual. Más cuerdas atadas alrededor de su cuerpo, manteniendo los brazos cubrió detrás de ella. Sus piernas también estaban atados juntos en los muslos, las rodillas y los tobillos. O-Girl enrollado alrededor furiosamente, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse de sus ataduras. Como de costumbre sus luchas fueron inútiles, ya que sólo sirvió para hacer las cuerdas alrededor de su más y más fuerte aún. O-Girl no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a pesar de que, Torrie estaba a la vista, tenía que liberarse de alguna manera y rescatar a su amiga antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Después de lo que parecieron horas de frenética, que lucha en vano, la puerta de su celda se abrió y entró Señora Felina. O-Girl lanzó una mirada de ira pura hacia el villano grotesco. "Ahhhhhh! O-Girrrrrrl!" Felina ronroneó, "Veo que no has perdido esa determinación de los suyos. Eso es bueno, porque vas a que estés necesitas si quieres sobrevivir mi última trampa diabólica!" "Siempre sobrevivo sus trampas arteras Señora Felina!" replicó O-Girl desafiante: "Esta no será la excepción!" "No me banco en que O-Girrrrrl!" Felina se rió entre dientes, "Devon estaba más impresionado por su actuación en la cena de esta noche que quería mantenerlo como su esclavo privado, pero me temo que es demasiado peligroso para mantener viva! "En cambio yo daré la señorita Adams a Devon como bienvenida vivienda actual. Estoy segura de que será suficiente como siervo sexo dispuesto! " "Torrie? ¡No! ¡Nunca! No voy a dejar que hagas eso a ella! "O-Girl gritó. "Lo siento querida, pero no tengo nada que decir en la materia!" Felina respondió: "¿Ves esta sala que está en la voluntad ser su lugar de descanso final! Es una pequeña celda acogedor no es él, un viejo abandonado refugio antiaéreo muy por debajo de los terrenos de La Casa de Campo de Devon. ! Nadie va a encontrar aquí abajo " "No eres más que me va a salir de aquí, ¿es eso?", dijo O-Girl con valentía: "Ven ahora Señora Felina - Eres normas están deslizando - no muy imaginativa es que ? Además, estoy seguro que voy a encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, una vez que consiga libre de estos bonos. " "Oh, no te preocupes O-Chica, tengo la intención de hacer su oferta escapar un poco más difícil!" Felina rió. Ella se acercó y agarró O-Girl alrededor de la cintura, tirando la morena hasta sus pies Ella agarró las piernas y la colocó en el pequeño espacio en la red del metal -.. casi lo suficientemente amplia como para O-Girl para estar en " Ahora ser un buen ratonil y permanecer allí! "Felina dijo sarcásticamente," Tengo un pequeño regalo para usted! "Los ojos de O-Girl se abrieron con horror cuando vio lo que era. Felina sacó un vibrador buscando ominosa y lo empujó más o menos en contra entrepierna de O-Girl. Luego, utilizando cinta adhesiva que sujeta firmemente en su lugar. Una vez que fue atado áspero entre las piernas juntas Niñas, Felina enciende el dispositivo y alteró la configuración a "ALTO". Al instante O-Girl comenzó a estremecerse y gritar al sentir las convulsiones ondulación a través de su vagina. Felina rió y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose al llegar a él. "No importa cuánto usted lucha O-Girl te aconsejo que te quedes inmóvil!", le ordenó, moviendo el interruptor junto a ella. "Acabo de activé la red eléctrica en el suelo a su alrededor. El simple toque enviará 1.000 voltios de electricidad surge a través de su cuerpo ! Baaaawwwwaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaahhhaaaaaahhhhh !" O-Girl miró preocupada a la red que la rodeaba y luego miró a Felina con una mirada de desafío. Apretó los dientes mientras el vibrador continuó estimulando su coño. "Bueno, ahora tengo que estar fuera de mi pequeña princesa púrpura," Felina se rió, "Voy a cierro esta puerta de acero detrás de mí y entonces voy a estar solo en tu privado la cárcel! ¿Qué es esto O-Girl? n respuesta ingeniosa? n último gesto desafiante? Ya no me decepcionó! " Con eso Felina cerró la puerta, sin dejar de reír en voz alta. O-Girl oyó lentamente el sonido de su risa malvada desaparecer en la distancia ... ********************************** ************************************** Parecía muchas horas habían pasado. O-Girl todavía estaba atrapado en el centro de una red eléctrica muy cargada, aún atado fuertemente, aún gimiendo en voz alta y todavía hay tiempo y el tiempo de correrse de nuevo. Su mente estaba empezando a vaciar de nuevo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en ese maldito vibrador entre sus piernas. Sus deseos obsesivos encendidos una vez más ya que ahora la bienvenida a los orgasmos inevitables. Ella se retorció y se volvió con la esperanza de liberarse de sus ataduras, pero cuanto más se esforzaban el más estricto de las cuerdas se hicieron. "Soooooo tt-apretado! Ccc-no puede get ¡gratis!" Ella gimió, mientras otro orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo. "Must ... .focus ... .concentrate ... .can't movt movimiento! Oh, Dios mío, oh, Ohhhhh!" Sin embargo, otro orgasmo la golpeó como una ola ... y luego otro. cum caliente corría por sus muslos. "¡Oh! ... Debe .concentrate ... tiene que encontrar fi ... .way cabo ... .ohhhhhhhhhhh!" la doncella derrotado tarareaba mientras seguía al clímax. Podía sentir su mente vacía como su visión se nubló y se convirtió de mareo. En cualquier momento iba a desmayar y caer sobre la red eléctrica, freír con vida! O-Girl sabía que tenía que convocar a toda su poderosa voluntad de evitar que esto suceda. Valientemente ella trató de luchar contra ella. El más duro que trató de centrarse más vino. Fue una batalla constante, pero estaba empezando a superarlo. "Si ... ..I ... ..could acaba ... râ € |â € |reach ... ..my ... ..util ... ..util ... ..utility cinturón !¡un cinturón!" ella gimió. Otra ola de orgasmos la golpeó mientras ella se estremeció y gritó. No se puede mover sus brazos O-Girl sabía que tenía una sola oportunidad. Si podía alcanzar el pestillo en su cinturón justo por encima de su trasero, que podía soltarlo y dejar que la caída de la correa a la tierra. El contacto se haría con la red sería un cortocircuito en la carga eléctrica y luego de que pudiera moverse libremente. Como otro orgasmo placentero tambaleó su O-Girl logró liberar el cinturón. En el momento en que golpeó la red grandes chispas volaron de él siguió por el humo y otras pequeñas explosiones. El humo llenó la habitación con la luz por encima de ella encendió y luego murió. O-Girl ahora estaba libre de saltar alrededor de la habitación a voluntad -. No una gran ventaja, pero al menos ahora podía agáchese y llegar a la hoja oculta en su botín derecho Lentamente O-Girl cortó gratis - todo el tiempo seguir clímax una y otra vez. Con el tiempo se las arregló para romper el vibrador de su cuerpo. . Sentado en el suelo, el alivio era obvio que ella se derrumbó y derivó en un sueño profundo Estén atentos para CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO DE O-GIRL: INVITADO DE HONOR La habitación estaba cubierto de oscuridad, pero podía oír los gemidos apagados de alguien que trata de liberarse de la esclavitud apretada. Después de haber experimentado esto en muchas ocasiones O-Girl sabía cuáles eran esos sonidos! Se dirigió lentamente a través de la oscuridad hacia los sonidos de la lucha que viene de una figura sentada. La heroína le susurró: "?! Torrie Relax, soy yo, oh-Girl, voy pronto tengo fuera de este" gemidos de Torrie se hizo más fuerte cuando escuchó esto. O-Girl dudó pero decidió continuar."Pobre Torrie!" susurró, "¿Qué han hecho?" O-Girl era ahora de cerca a la figura y alcanzó su interior amarilla cinturón de herramientas de plástico para una pequeña linterna. Ella brilló en el rostro de la víctima. Era, en efecto Torrie. Ella fue fuertemente amordazada y con los ojos vendados. De repente, como O-Girl retira la venda de los ojos, la habitación estaba envuelta en la luz brillante. Al instante la heroína núbil dio un salto y se tambaleó hacia atrás en estado de shock al ver que se enfrentó a ella. La habitación estaba llena de gente! Todos se sentaron alrededor de O-Girl y Torrie riendo evily y todos mirando hacia la morena aturdido. En el centro de la tripulación abigarrada destacado Señora Felina y su cómplice. "¡No! ¡No puede ser! Devon Lust! Usted se enviaron a la cárcel!" O-Girl se quedó sin aliento. Completamente paralizado por la visión de su viejo adversario, el luchador de látex crimen revestido fue tomada por sorpresa como dos bestias fornidos la agarró desde atrás tirando de los brazos más o menos. O-Girl luchó violentamente, pero no sirvió de nada, el control sobre ella era demasiado apretado."Como puede ver, O-Girl - ya no soy un golpe hacia arriba" Devon se rió, "Esto aquí es mi venida pequeña fiesta en casa!" "Pero no entiendo?" O-Girl contestó, todavía luchando contra sus captores, "Usted no estaba saldrá a la venta por otros 5 años! ¿Cómo saliste?" "Muy sencillo querida!" Felina se rió entre dientes, "hice arreglos para que un amigo mío para visitar la señorita Lujuria en la cárcel. Uno de mi pandilla. Ella plantea un parecido con Devon, así que con la ayuda de un poco de cirugía plástica, que ahora ha tomado el lugar de la señorita Lust tras las rejas ! Y sin duda Devon recompensará a su doble con un depósito en efectivo generosa en su cuenta bancaria a tiempo para su lanzamiento! Es increíble lo que nadie va a hacer por dinero! " luchas de O-chicas eran cada vez menos frenética como la inutilidad de su situación pronto se convirtió en aparente. "¿Qué pasa con la señorita Adams y yo? ¿De dónde venimos en ella?" "El Minx Negro insistido en que no podía tener un regreso a casa sin un presente!" Devon regodeó, "Usted mi querido es el invitado de honor! Tú y tu amigo el deliciosa señorita Adams. El tanto de ustedes han causado más problemas entre mí y mis socios reunidos aquí esta noche de todo el departamento de policía de la ciudad! Así que sólo está a la razón por la que como vuelva a la civilización - ustedes dos breve dejarlo ! " O-Girl miró ojos bastante de rubias se abrieron con horror y el ceño fruncido. Miró a O-Girl en la desesperación, con la esperanza de que su amiga iba a salvarlos de lo que el destino le mintió delante. Ella se alegró de ver la expresión de la heroína de la ira mientras ella continuó luchando contra los hombres la celebración pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la mirada de desafío sería arrasada ... **************************************** ******************************** O-Girl fue verdaderamente humillado. La comida en honor de Devon había comenzado pero la belleza vestida de color púrpura no estaba esperando el papel que estaba jugando ahora. Ella y Torrie se había mantenido en el centro de la marquesina y atado de espaldas a la gran poste de metal manteniendo el techo alto. Sus brazos estaban atados al poste y varias tiras de cuero grandes habían sujetado alrededor de sus cuerpos. Alrededor de su cuello, por encima de sus pechos jadeantes, alrededor de sus estómagos, las caderas, los muslos, las pantorrillas y los tobillos. Las correas fueron sacados apretado para las bellezas unidas exprimido contra el pilar dura entre varios rollos de cinta adhesiva se envuelven alrededor de la cabeza y sobre sus bocas. Ninguna de las chicas amordazados podía moverse. O-Girl no dejar de intentarlo, pero casi no se movió Torrie en absoluto. Las tablas se han creado alrededor de las heroínas atado y arreglado para que tocaron sus estómagos. Platos de comida encantadora fueron dispuestas alrededor de ellos. O-Girl frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que los demonios estaban haciendo falta, que utilizaban los combatientes del crimen fuertemente unidos como una pieza central de su buffet! La mayoría de la gente se conformó con un arreglo de flores o una escultura detallada hielo. Pero este fue el Minx Negro y lo que podría ser mejor para el regreso a casa del mal Devon Lust? Un abogado exquisito y una impresionante super heroína fuertemente unido y gimiendo - como enemigos del pasado ayudaron a sí mismos a un vol-au-vent y un agarre rápido de un tit atado o dos ! Era tal indignidad para dos de las mujeres más poderosas en la ciudad. Cautivo detenido a manos de tantos delincuentes que ayudaron a poner distancia en el pasado. O-Girl se puso furioso. Luchó con locura a soltarse de sus ataduras, pero las correas parecía tirar con más fuerza. De vez en cuando, un villano ruin que reconoció que caminar más allá y ayudar a su ser a un puñado de nueces sin tanto como un párpado de bateo en la belleza unida frente a ellos. A veces uno podría mirar hacia arriba y sonreír a O-Girl. Por lo general se lanzó de nuevo una mirada de ira que se convirtió rápidamente en horror como el malhechor riendo agarró un puñado de carne teta y acarició más o menos mientras hablaba con un colega. "Bastards !" pensó, "Me están utilizando como una especie de muñeca de juguete! No van a salirse con la suya!" Sus pensamientos de venganza fueron súbitamente cortados como Devon Lust se acercó a ella. "Es sólo caí en la cuenta de que O-Girl He estado descuidando usted! " se regodeó, "Quiero decir ... usted es el invitado de honor y yo soy el anfitrión que debería estar tratando a usted mucho mejor que esto no importa -.. Tengo un poco de algo aquí que te mantendrá ocupado y dar a mis amigos un poco de luz entretenimiento, ya que meter en su comida. " O-Girl frunció el ceño ante el objeto. Era un vibrador - su única debilidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el dispositivo se enciende. Un zumbido suave se oyó como Devon Lust empujó el gadget bajo la entrepierna de O-Girl. Instantáneamente O-Girl comenzó a no está en contacto con la vagina vibrador se presionó duramente contra su uniforme. El villianess vil empató contra el muslo derecho del O-Girl y lo dejó allí para hacer su trabajo. "Sin olvidar que la señorita Adams!" Ella se rió, "Tengo uno para ti también!" Los ojos de Torrie se abrieron en la ira. Era un abogado de la ciudad superior - profesional y directo - cómo podría se la sujeta a semejante prueba? Pero su decisión fue debilitando. Su única esperanza estaba atado firmemente detrás de ella. Con O-Girl fuera de combate que conocía los demonios podían hacer lo que quisieran con ella! El dispositivo fue puesto bajo su falda corta y presionó más o menos contra su coño húmedo. Atado a la pierna del objeto con forma de falo empezó a tararear y vibrar con violencia. Ella comenzó a gemir al instante. Torrie podría oye sonidos de éxtasis procedentes de detrás de ella. Al menos ella supuso que era el éxtasis - que sonaba más como gritos de dolor. De hecho, O-Girl se sentía una mezcla de placer y dolor en este momento. Cada villano en la ciudad sabía su terrible debilidad y el muchacho, lo hizo alguna vez lo utilizan para su ventaja! O-Girl fue una vez más en los tiros de otro orgasmo glorioso. Los odiaba tanto. Le encantaba estar en control, pero cuando vibró su cuerpo y el alma se amotinaron contra ella. Como la pasión brotó en su interior, el sonido del zumbido comenzó a llegar al vestido de cuero belleza. Ella miró por entre la chusma se sentó a su alrededor - con la esperanza de encontrar algún alivio de alguna parte. Pero no iba a venir. Ella trató de mantener la calma y concentrarse pero entonces el vibrador parecía a una velocidad superior. "La perra!" pensó, "Ella ha equipado esta cosa con un control automático. Oh, Dios mío! Se está haciendo más rápido! Oh My!" mente de O-Girl lentamente comenzó a vaciar lo único que podía pensar era en ese dispositivo cobarde clavado en su vagina. "MMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFFF ! " ella gritó en su mordaza. La morena obligado sacudió violentamente, empujando sus caderas y salir, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Torrie también estaba gimiendo y gimiendo en éxtasis, pero O-Girl ahora era indiferente a su amiga. Su mente se ha ido, todo lo que podía pensar era en que las vibraciones incesantes entre sus piernas. "Mmmmmppppppphhhhhhhhffffff, Mmmmmmppppphhhhhhhfffffff !" ella gemía una y otra vez, el orgasmo construyendo en su interior. Los ojos de O-Girl fuertemente cerrados mientras ella llegó a su clímax una y otra vez, abriendo brevemente sólo para ver a varios hombres pasan por ella sin tanto como un parpadeo en sus expresiones, ya que ellos mismos ayudaron a cortar limpiamente sándwiches de salmón. Era como si ella ni siquiera estaba allí. La presencia de O-Girl también fue ignorada por su amiga. Larga Torrie se había olvidado de su amante Superheroine como ella también gritó de placer mientras ola tras ola de clímax golpeó su cuerpo. Ambas mujeres estaban ahora jadeando y sudando profusamente. El Minx Negro había ganado. Sus enemigos vencidos colgaban en sus lazos estrechos que sus ojos miraban fijamente a las paredes de la carpa. El villano vil y su colega traviesa Devon Lust, rieron hasta bien entrada la noche, bebiendo champán y charlando con los huéspedes. De vez en cuando Felina miró a O-Girl, sonrió y dio la belleza torturado a un guiño de complicidad. O-Girl, frunciendo el ceño, miró hacia atrás a su captor - preguntándose cuánto tiempo mantendría cautiva. ¿Cuántas cummings más forzada que ella tuvo que soportar y lo que el destino le tenía en mente para ella? Estas preguntas tuvieron que esperar como la zorra violado estremeció cuando otro clímax glorioso sacudió su cuerpo. O-Girl gritó en su mordaza, una vez más, sus ojos parpadearon y lentamente se desmayaron. Devon Lust se rió a carcajadas al ver a su adversario caído y el goteo de esperma caliente corriendo por los muslos de O-Girl. ************************* *********************************************** Cuando O- Chica finalmente dio la vuelta - la situación no había mejorado. Ella se movió un poco y de repente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se encontró acostado en una especie de rejilla metálica en una pequeña habitación. No había nada en la habitación excepto una bombilla que colgaba del techo, una especie de interruptor en la pared junto a la puerta de metal y un pequeño claro en la parrilla del próximo donde O-Girl yacía indefenso. La heroína intentó mover los brazos, pero encontró que estaban atadas firmemente detrás de ella en las muñecas y los codos. Supuso que era el caso dado el enorme dolor que sentía y el hecho de sus pechos se sobresale más de lo habitual. Más cuerdas atadas alrededor de su cuerpo, manteniendo los brazos cubrió detrás de ella. Sus piernas también estaban atados juntos en los muslos, las rodillas y los tobillos. O-Girl enrollado alrededor furiosamente, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse de sus ataduras. Como de costumbre sus luchas fueron inútiles, ya que sólo sirvió para hacer las cuerdas alrededor de su más y más fuerte aún. O-Girl no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a pesar de que, Torrie estaba a la vista, tenía que liberarse de alguna manera y rescatar a su amiga antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Después de lo que parecieron horas de frenética, que lucha en vano, la puerta de su celda se abrió y entró Señora Felina. O-Girl lanzó una mirada de ira pura hacia el villano grotesco. "Ahhhhhh! O-Girrrrrrl!" Felina ronroneó, "Veo que no has perdido esa determinación de los suyos. Eso es bueno, porque vas a que estés necesitas si quieres sobrevivir mi última trampa diabólica!" "Siempre sobrevivo sus trampas arteras Señora Felina!" replicó O-Girl desafiante: "Esta no será la excepción!" "No me banco en que O-Girrrrrl!" Felina se rió entre dientes, "Devon estaba más impresionado por su actuación en la cena de esta noche que quería mantenerlo como su esclavo privado, pero me temo que es demasiado peligroso para mantener viva! "En cambio yo daré la señorita Adams a Devon como bienvenida vivienda actual. Estoy segura de que será suficiente como siervo sexo dispuesto! " "Torrie? ¡No! ¡Nunca! No voy a dejar que hagas eso a ella! "O-Girl gritó. "Lo siento querida, pero no tengo nada que decir en la materia!" Felina respondió: "¿Ves esta sala que está en la voluntad ser su lugar de descanso final! Es una pequeña celda acogedor no es él, un viejo abandonado refugio antiaéreo muy por debajo de los terrenos de La Casa de Campo de Devon. ! Nadie va a encontrar aquí abajo " "No eres más que me va a salir de aquí, ¿es eso?", dijo O-Girl con valentía: "Ven ahora Señora Felina - Eres normas están deslizando - no muy imaginativa es que ? Además, estoy seguro que voy a encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, una vez que consiga libre de estos bonos. " "Oh, no te preocupes O-Chica, tengo la intención de hacer su oferta escapar un poco más difícil!" Felina rió. Ella se acercó y agarró O-Girl alrededor de la cintura, tirando la morena hasta sus pies Ella agarró las piernas y la colocó en el pequeño espacio en la red del metal -.. casi lo suficientemente amplia como para O-Girl para estar en " Ahora ser un buen ratonil y permanecer allí! "Felina dijo sarcásticamente," Tengo un pequeño regalo para usted! "Los ojos de O-Girl se abrieron con horror cuando vio lo que era. Felina sacó un vibrador buscando ominosa y lo empujó más o menos en contra entrepierna de O-Girl. Luego, utilizando cinta adhesiva que sujeta firmemente en su lugar. Una vez que fue atado áspero entre las piernas juntas Niñas, Felina enciende el dispositivo y alteró la configuración a "ALTO". Al instante O-Girl comenzó a estremecerse y gritar al sentir las convulsiones ondulación a través de su vagina. Felina rió y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose al llegar a él. "No importa cuánto usted lucha O-Girl te aconsejo que te quedes inmóvil!", le ordenó, moviendo el interruptor junto a ella. "Acabo de activé la red eléctrica en el suelo a su alrededor. El simple toque enviará 1.000 voltios de electricidad surge a través de su cuerpo ! Baaaawwwwaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaahhhaaaaaahhhhh !"O-Girl miró preocupada a la red que la rodeaba y luego miró a Felina con una mirada de desafío. Apretó los dientes mientras el vibrador continuó estimulando su coño. "Bueno, ahora tengo que estar fuera de mi pequeña princesa púrpura," Felina se rió, "Voy a cierro esta puerta de acero detrás de mí y entonces voy a estar solo en tu privado la cárcel! ¿Qué es esto O-Girl? n respuesta ingeniosa? n último gesto desafiante? Ya no me decepcionó! " Con eso Felina cerró la puerta, sin dejar de reír en voz alta. O-Girl oyó lentamente el sonido de su risa malvada desaparecer en la distancia ... ********************************** ************************************** Parecía muchas horas habían pasado. O-Girl todavía estaba atrapado en el centro de una red eléctrica muy cargada, aún atado fuertemente, aún gimiendo en voz alta y todavía hay tiempo y el tiempo de correrse de nuevo. Su mente estaba empezando a vaciar de nuevo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en ese maldito vibrador entre sus deseos obsesivos encendidos una vez más ya que ahora la bienvenida a los orgasmos inevitables. Ella se retorció y se volvió con la esperanza de liberarse de sus ataduras, pero cuanto más se esforzaban el más estricto de las cuerdas se hicieron. "Soooooo tt-apretado! Ccc-no puede get ¡gratis!" Ella gimió, mientras otro orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo. "Must ... .focus ... .concentrate ... .can't movt movimiento! Oh, Dios mío, oh, Ohhhhh!" Sin embargo, otro orgasmo la golpeó como una ola ... y luego otro. cum caliente corría por sus muslos. "¡Oh! ... Debe .concentrate ... tiene que encontrar fi ... .way cabo ... .ohhhhhhhhhhh!" la doncella derrotado tarareaba mientras seguía al clímax. Podía sentir su mente vacía como su visión se nubló y se convirtió de mareo. En cualquier momento iba a desmayar y caer sobre la red eléctrica, freír con vida! O-Girl sabía que tenía que convocar a toda su poderosa voluntad de evitar que esto suceda. Valientemente ella trató de luchar contra ella. El más duro que trató de centrarse más vino. Fue una batalla constante, pero estaba empezando a superarlo. "Si ... ..I ... ..could acaba ... râ € |â € |reach ... ..my ... ..util ... ..util ... ..utility cinturón !¡un cinturón!" ella gimió. Otra ola de orgasmos la golpeó mientras ella se estremeció y gritó. No se puede mover sus brazos O-Girl sabía que tenía una sola oportunidad. Si podía alcanzar el pestillo en su cinturón justo por encima de su trasero, que podía soltarlo y dejar que la caída de la correa a la tierra. El contacto se haría con la red sería un cortocircuito en la carga eléctrica y luego de que pudiera moverse libremente. Como otro orgasmo placentero tambaleó su O-Girl logró liberar el cinturón. En el momento en que golpeó la red grandes chispas volaron de él siguió por el humo y otras pequeñas explosiones. El humo llenó la habitación con la luz por encima de ella encendió y luego murió. O-Girl ahora estaba libre de saltar alrededor de la habitación a voluntad -. No una gran ventaja, pero al menos ahora podía agáchese y llegar a la hoja oculta en su botín derechoLentamente O-Girl cortó gratis - todo el tiempo seguir clímax una y otra vez. Con el tiempo se las arregló para romper el vibrador de su cuerpo. . Sentado en el suelo, el alivio era obvio que ella se derrumbó y derivó en un sueño profundo Estén atentos para CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO DE O-GIRL: INVITADO DE HONOR La habitación estaba cubierto de oscuridad, pero podía oír los gemidos apagados de alguien que trata de liberarse de la esclavitud apretada. Después de haber experimentado esto en muchas ocasiones O-Girl sabía cuáles eran esos sonidos! Se dirigió lentamente a través de la oscuridad hacia los sonidos de la lucha que viene de una figura sentada. La heroína le susurró: "?! Torrie Relax, soy yo, oh-Girl, voy pronto tengo fuera de este" gemidos de Torrie se hizo más fuerte cuando escuchó esto. O-Girl dudó pero decidió continuar. "Pobre Torrie!" susurró, "¿Qué han hecho?"O-Girl era ahora de cerca a la figura y alcanzó su interior amarilla cinturón de herramientas de plástico para una pequeña brilló en el rostro de la víctima. Era, en efecto Torrie. Ella fue fuertemente amordazada y con los ojos vendados. De repente, como O-Girl retira la venda de los ojos, la habitación estaba envuelta en la luz brillante. Al instante la heroína núbil dio un salto y se tambaleó hacia atrás en estado de shock al ver que se enfrentó a ella. La habitación estaba llena de gente! Todos se sentaron alrededor de O-Girl y Torrie riendo evily y todos mirando hacia la morena aturdido. En el centro de la tripulación abigarrada destacado Señora Felina y su cómplice. "¡No! ¡No puede ser! Devon Lust! Usted se enviaron a la cárcel!" O-Girl se quedó sin aliento. Completamente paralizado por la visión de su viejo adversario, el luchador de látex crimen revestido fue tomada por sorpresa como dos bestias fornidos la agarró desde atrás tirando de los brazos más o menos. O-Girl luchó violentamente, pero no sirvió de nada, el control sobre ella era demasiado apretado. "Como puede ver, O-Girl - ya no soy un golpe hacia arriba" Devon se rió, "Esto aquí es mi venida pequeña fiesta en casa!" "Pero no entiendo?" O-Girl contestó, todavía luchando contra sus captores, "Usted no estaba saldrá a la venta por otros 5 años! ¿Cómo saliste?" "Muy sencillo querida!" Felina se rió entre dientes, "hice arreglos para que un amigo mío para visitar la señorita Lujuria en la cárcel. Uno de mi pandilla. Ella plantea un parecido con Devon, así que con la ayuda de un poco de cirugía plástica, que ahora ha tomado el lugar de la señorita Lust tras las rejas ! Y sin duda Devon recompensará a su doble con un depósito en efectivo generosa en su cuenta bancaria a tiempo para su lanzamiento! Es increíble lo que nadie va a hacer por dinero! " luchas de O-chicas eran cada vez menos frenética como la inutilidad de su situación pronto se convirtió en aparente. "¿Qué pasa con la señorita Adams y yo? ¿De dónde venimos en ella?" "El Minx Negro insistido en que no podía tener un regreso a casa sin un presente!" Devon regodeó, "Usted mi querido es el invitado de honor! Tú y tu amigo el deliciosa señorita Adams. El tanto de ustedes han causado más problemas entre mí y mis socios reunidos aquí esta noche de todo el departamento de policía de la ciudad! Así que sólo está a la razón por la que como vuelva a la civilización - ustedes dos breve dejarlo ! " O-Girl miró Torrie. Los ojos bastante de rubias se abrieron con horror y el ceño fruncido. Miró a O-Girl en la desesperación, con la esperanza de que su amiga iba a salvarlos de lo que el destino le mintió delante. Ella se alegró de ver la expresión de la heroína de la ira mientras ella continuó luchando contra los hombres la celebración pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la mirada de desafío sería arrasada ... **************************************** ******************************** O-Girl fue verdaderamente humillado. La comida en honor de Devon había comenzado pero la belleza vestida de color púrpura no estaba esperando el papel que estaba jugando ahora. Ella y Torrie se había mantenido en el centro de la marquesina y atado de espaldas a la gran poste de metal manteniendo el techo alto. Sus brazos estaban atados al poste y varias tiras de cuero grandes habían sujetado alrededor de sus cuerpos. Alrededor de su cuello, por encima de sus pechos jadeantes, alrededor de sus estómagos, las caderas, los muslos, las pantorrillas y los tobillos. Las correas fueron sacados apretado para las bellezas unidas exprimido contra el pilar dura entre ellos. Finalmente varios rollos de cinta adhesiva se envuelven alrededor de la cabeza y sobre sus bocas. Ninguna de las chicas amordazados podía moverse. O-Girl no dejar de intentarlo, pero casi no se movió Torrie en absoluto. Las tablas se han creado alrededor de las heroínas atado y arreglado para que tocaron sus estómagos. Platos de comida encantadora fueron dispuestas alrededor de ellos. O-Girl frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que los demonios estaban haciendo falta, que utilizaban los combatientes del crimen fuertemente unidos como una pieza central de su buffet! La mayoría de la gente se conformó con un arreglo de flores o una escultura detallada hielo. Pero este fue el Minx Negro y lo que podría ser mejor para el regreso a casa del mal Devon Lust? Un abogado exquisito y una impresionante super heroína fuertemente unido y gimiendo - como enemigos del pasado ayudaron a sí mismos a un vol-au-vent y un agarre rápido de un tit atado o dos ! Era tal indignidad para dos de las mujeres más poderosas en la ciudad. Cautivo detenido a manos de tantos delincuentes que ayudaron a poner distancia en el pasado. O-Girl se puso furioso. Luchó con locura a soltarse de sus ataduras, pero las correas parecía tirar con más fuerza. De vez en cuando, un villano ruin que reconoció que caminar más allá y ayudar a su ser a un puñado de nueces sin tanto como un párpado de bateo en la belleza unida frente a ellos. A veces uno podría mirar hacia arriba y sonreír a O-Girl. Por lo general se lanzó de nuevo una mirada de ira que se convirtió rápidamente en horror como el malhechor riendo agarró un puñado de carne teta y acarició más o menos mientras hablaba con un colega. "Bastards !" pensó, "Me están utilizando como una especie de muñeca de juguete! No van a salirse con la suya!" Sus pensamientos de venganza fueron súbitamente cortados como Devon Lust se acercó a ella. "Es sólo caí en la cuenta de que O-Girl He estado descuidando usted! " se regodeó, "Quiero decir ... usted es el invitado de honor y yo soy el anfitrión que debería estar tratando a usted mucho mejor que esto no importa -.. Tengo un poco de algo aquí que te mantendrá ocupado y dar a mis amigos un poco de luz entretenimiento, ya que meter en su comida. " O-Girl frunció el ceño ante el objeto. Era un vibrador - su única debilidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el dispositivo se enciende. Un zumbido suave se oyó como Devon Lust empujó el gadget bajo la entrepierna de O-Girl. Instantáneamente O-Girl comenzó a gemir. Aunque no está en contacto con la vagina vibrador se presionó duramente contra su uniforme. El villianess vil empató contra el muslo derecho del O-Girl y lo dejó allí para hacer su trabajo."Sin olvidar que la señorita Adams!" Ella se rió, "Tengo uno para ti también!" Los ojos de Torrie se abrieron en la ira. Era un abogado de la ciudad superior - profesional y directo - cómo podría se la sujeta a semejante prueba? Pero su decisión fue debilitando. Su única esperanza estaba atado firmemente detrás de ella. Con O-Girl fuera de combate que conocía los demonios podían hacer lo que quisieran con ella! El dispositivo fue puesto bajo su falda corta y presionó más o menos contra su coño húmedo. Atado a la pierna del objeto con forma de falo empezó a tararear y vibrar con violencia. Ella comenzó a gemir al instante. Torrie podría oye sonidos de éxtasis procedentes de detrás de ella. Al menos ella supuso que era el éxtasis - que sonaba más como gritos de dolor. De hecho, O-Girl se sentía una mezcla de placer y dolor en este momento. Cada villano en la ciudad sabía su terrible debilidad y el muchacho, lo hizo alguna vez lo utilizan para su ventaja! O-Girl fue una vez más en los tiros de otro orgasmo glorioso. Los odiaba tanto. Le encantaba estar en control, pero cuando vibró su cuerpo y el alma se amotinaron contra ella. Como la pasión brotó en su interior, el sonido del zumbido comenzó a llegar al vestido de cuero belleza. Ella miró por entre la chusma se sentó a su alrededor - con la esperanza de encontrar algún alivio de alguna parte. Pero no iba a venir. Ella trató de mantener la calma y concentrarse pero entonces el vibrador parecía a una velocidad superior. "La perra!" pensó, "Ella ha equipado esta cosa con un control automático. Oh, Dios mío! Se está haciendo más rápido! Oh My!" mente de O-Girl lentamente comenzó a vaciar lo único que podía pensar era en ese dispositivo cobarde clavado en su vagina."MMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFFF ! " ella gritó en su mordaza. La morena obligado sacudió violentamente, empujando sus caderas y salir, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Torrie también estaba gimiendo y gimiendo en éxtasis, pero O-Girl ahora era indiferente a su amiga. Su mente se ha ido, todo lo que podía pensar era en que las vibraciones incesantes entre sus piernas. "Mmmmmppppppphhhhhhhhffffff, Mmmmmmppppphhhhhhhfffffff !" ella gemía una y otra vez, el orgasmo construyendo en su interior. Los ojos de O-Girl fuertemente cerrados mientras ella llegó a su clímax una y otra vez, abriendo brevemente sólo para ver a varios hombres pasan por ella sin tanto como un parpadeo en sus expresiones, ya que ellos mismos ayudaron a cortar limpiamente sándwiches de salmón. Era como si ella ni siquiera estaba allí. La presencia de O-Girl también fue ignorada por su amiga. Larga Torrie se había olvidado de su amante Superheroine como ella también gritó de placer mientras ola tras ola de clímax golpeó su cuerpo. Ambas mujeres estaban ahora jadeando y sudando profusamente. El Minx Negro había ganado. Sus enemigos vencidos colgaban en sus lazos estrechos que sus ojos miraban fijamente a las paredes de la carpa. El villano vil y su colega traviesa Devon Lust, rieron hasta bien entrada la noche, bebiendo champán y charlando con los hué vez en cuando Felina miró a O-Girl, sonrió y dio la belleza torturado a un guiño de complicidad. O-Girl, frunciendo el ceño, miró hacia atrás a su captor - preguntándose cuánto tiempo mantendría cautiva. ¿Cuántas cummings más forzada que ella tuvo que soportar y lo que el destino le tenía en mente para ella? Estas preguntas tuvieron que esperar como la zorra violado estremeció cuando otro clímax glorioso sacudió su cuerpo. O-Girl gritó en su mordaza, una vez más, sus ojos parpadearon y lentamente se desmayaron. Devon Lust se rió a carcajadas al ver a su adversario caído y el goteo de esperma caliente corriendo por los muslos de O-Girl. ************************* *********************************************** Cuando O- Chica finalmente dio la vuelta - la situación no había mejorado. Ella se movió un poco y de repente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se encontró acostado en una especie de rejilla metálica en una pequeña habitación. No había nada en la habitación excepto una bombilla que colgaba del techo, una especie de interruptor en la pared junto a la puerta de metal y un pequeño claro en la parrilla del próximo donde O-Girl yacía indefenso. La heroína intentó mover los brazos, pero encontró que estaban atadas firmemente detrás de ella en las muñecas y los codos. Supuso que era el caso dado el enorme dolor que sentía y el hecho de sus pechos se sobresale más de lo habitual. Más cuerdas atadas alrededor de su cuerpo, manteniendo los brazos cubrió detrás de ella. Sus piernas también estaban atados juntos en los muslos, las rodillas y los tobillos. O-Girl enrollado alrededor furiosamente, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse de sus ataduras. Como de costumbre sus luchas fueron inútiles, ya que sólo sirvió para hacer las cuerdas alrededor de su más y más fuerte aún. O-Girl no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a pesar de que, Torrie estaba a la vista, tenía que liberarse de alguna manera y rescatar a su amiga antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Después de lo que parecieron horas de frenética, que lucha en vano, la puerta de su celda se abrió y entró Señora Felina. O-Girl lanzó una mirada de ira pura hacia el villano grotesco. "Ahhhhhh! O-Girrrrrrl!" Felina ronroneó, "Veo que no has perdido esa determinación de los suyos. Eso es bueno, porque vas a que estés necesitas si quieres sobrevivir mi última trampa diabólica!" "Siempre sobrevivo sus trampas arteras Señora Felina!" replicó O-Girl desafiante: "Esta no será la excepción!" "No me banco en que O-Girrrrrl!" Felina se rió entre dientes, "Devon estaba más impresionado por su actuación en la cena de esta noche que quería mantenerlo como su esclavo privado, pero me temo que es demasiado peligroso para mantener viva! "En cambio yo daré la señorita Adams a Devon como bienvenida vivienda actual. Estoy segura de que será suficiente como siervo sexo dispuesto! " "Torrie? ¡No! ¡Nunca! No voy a dejar que hagas eso a ella! "O-Girl gritó. "Lo siento querida, pero no tengo nada que decir en la materia!" Felina respondió: "¿Ves esta sala que está en la voluntad ser su lugar de descanso final! Es una pequeña celda acogedor no es él, un viejo abandonado refugio antiaéreo muy por debajo de los terrenos de La Casa de Campo de Devon. ! Nadie va a encontrar aquí abajo " "No eres más que me va a salir de aquí, ¿es eso?", dijo O-Girl con valentía: "Ven ahora Señora Felina - Eres normas están deslizando - no muy imaginativa es que ? Además, estoy seguro que voy a encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, una vez que consiga libre de estos bonos. " "Oh, no te preocupes O-Chica, tengo la intención de hacer su oferta escapar un poco más difícil!" Felina rió. Ella se acercó y agarró O-Girl alrededor de la cintura, tirando la morena hasta sus pies Ella agarró las piernas y la colocó en el pequeño espacio en la red del metal -.. casi lo suficientemente amplia como para O-Girl para estar en " Ahora ser un buen ratonil y permanecer allí! "Felina dijo sarcásticamente," Tengo un pequeño regalo para usted! "Los ojos de O-Girl se abrieron con horror cuando vio lo que era. Felina sacó un vibrador buscando ominosa y lo empujó más o menos en contra entrepierna de O-Girl. Luego, utilizando cinta adhesiva que sujeta firmemente en su lugar. Una vez que fue atado áspero entre las piernas juntas Niñas, Felina enciende el dispositivo y alteró la configuración a "ALTO". Al instante O-Girl comenzó a estremecerse y gritar al sentir las convulsiones ondulación a través de su vagina. Felina rió y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose al llegar a él. "No importa cuánto usted lucha O-Girl te aconsejo que te quedes inmóvil!", le ordenó, moviendo el interruptor junto a ella. "Acabo de activé la red eléctrica en el suelo a su alrededor. El simple toque enviará 1.000 voltios de electricidad surge a través de su cuerpo ! Baaaawwwwaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaahhhaaaaaahhhhh !" O-Girl miró preocupada a la red que la rodeaba y luego miró a Felina con una mirada de desafío. Apretó los dientes mientras el vibrador continuó estimulando su coño. "Bueno, ahora tengo que estar fuera de mi pequeña princesa púrpura," Felina se rió, "Voy a cierro esta puerta de acero detrás de mí y entonces voy a estar solo en tu privado la cárcel! ¿Qué es esto O-Girl? n respuesta ingeniosa? n último gesto desafiante? Ya no me decepcionó! " Con eso Felina cerró la puerta, sin dejar de reír en voz alta. O-Girl oyó lentamente el sonido de su risa malvada desaparecer en la distancia ...********************************** ************************************** Parecía muchas horas habían pasado.O-Girl todavía estaba atrapado en el centro de una red eléctrica muy cargada, aún atado fuertemente, aún gimiendo en voz alta y todavía hay tiempo y el tiempo de correrse de nuevo. Su mente estaba empezando a vaciar de nuevo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en ese maldito vibrador entre sus piernas. Sus deseos obsesivos encendidos una vez más ya que ahora la bienvenida a los orgasmos inevitables. Ella se retorció y se volvió con la esperanza de liberarse de sus ataduras, pero cuanto más se esforzaban el más estricto de las cuerdas se hicieron. "Soooooo tt-apretado! Ccc-no puede get ¡gratis!" Ella gimió, mientras otro orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo. "Must ... .focus ... .concentrate ... .can't movt movimiento! Oh, Dios mío, oh, Ohhhhh!" Sin embargo, otro orgasmo la golpeó como una ola ... y luego otro. cum caliente corría por sus muslos. "¡Oh! ... Debe .concentrate ... tiene que encontrar fi ... .way cabo ... .ohhhhhhhhhhh!" la doncella derrotado tarareaba mientras seguía al clímax. Podía sentir su mente vacía como su visión se nubló y se convirtió de mareo. En cualquier momento iba a desmayar y caer sobre la red eléctrica, freír con vida! O-Girl sabía que tenía que convocar a toda su poderosa voluntad de evitar que esto suceda. Valientemente ella trató de luchar contra ella. El más duro que trató de centrarse más vino. Fue una batalla constante, pero estaba empezando a superarlo. "Si ... ..I ... ..could acaba ... râ € |â € |reach ... ..my ... ..util ... ..util ... ..utility cinturón !¡un cinturón!" ella gimió. Otra ola de orgasmos la golpeó mientras ella se estremeció y gritó. No se puede mover sus brazos O-Girl sabía que tenía una sola oportunidad. Si podía alcanzar el pestillo en su cinturón justo por encima de su trasero, que podía soltarlo y dejar que la caída de la correa a la tierra. El contacto se haría con la red sería un cortocircuito en la carga eléctrica y luego de que pudiera moverse libremente. Como otro orgasmo placentero tambaleó su O-Girl logró liberar el cinturón. En el momento en que golpeó la red grandes chispas volaron de él siguió por el humo y otras pequeñas explosiones. El humo llenó la habitación con la luz por encima de ella encendió y luego murió. O-Girl ahora estaba libre de saltar alrededor de la habitación a voluntad -. No una gran ventaja, pero al menos ahora podía agáchese y llegar a la hoja oculta en su botín derecho Lentamente O-Girl cortó gratis - todo el tiempo seguir clímax una y otra vez. Con el tiempo se las arregló para romper el vibrador de su cuerpo. . Sentado en el suelo, el alivio era obvio que ella se derrumbó y derivó en un sueño profundo Estén atentos para CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO DE O-GIRL: INVITADO DE HONOR Siempre sobrevivo sus trampas arteras Señora Felina! ", Replicó O-Girl desafiante:" Esta no será la excepción! " "No me banco en que O-Girrrrrl!" Felina se rió entre dientes, "Devon estaba más impresionado por su actuación en la cena esta noche que quería mantenerlo como su esclavo privado, pero me temo que es demasiado peligroso para mantener viva! "En cambio yo daré la señorita Adams a Devon como una casa de regalo de bienvenida. Estoy segura de que será suficiente como dispuesto siervo sexo! " "Torrie? ¡No! No! No voy a dejar que lo hagas con ella!" O-Girl gritó. "Lo siento querida, pero no tengo nada que decir en la materia!" Felina respondió: "¿Ves esta sala que está en que será su lugar de descanso final! Es un poco acogedor celular no es él, un viejo abandonado refugio antiaéreo muy por debajo de los terrenos de La Casa de Campo de Devon. Nadie va a encontrar aquí abajo! " "No eres más que me va a salir de aquí, ¿es eso?" O-Girl dijo con valentía: "Ven ahora Señora Felina - eres normas están deslizando -. No muy imaginativo es que además, estoy seguro que voy a encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, una vez que consiga libre de estos bonos" " Oh no te preocupes O-Chica, tengo la intención de hacer su oferta escapar un poco más difícil! " Felina rió. Ella se acercó y agarró O-Girl alrededor de la cintura, tirando la morena hasta sus pies. Ella agarró las piernas y la colocó en el pequeño espacio en la red del metal - casi lo suficientemente amplia como para O-Girl para estar en."Ahora es un buen ratonil y permanecer allí!" Felina dijo sarcásticamente, "Tengo un regalito para ti!" Los ojos de O-Girl se abrieron con horror cuando vio lo que era. Felina sacó un vibrador buscando ominosa y lo empujó más o menos contra la entrepierna de O-Girl. Luego, utilizando cinta adhesiva que sujeta firmemente en su lugar. Una vez que fue atado aproximadamente entre O-Chicas piernas, Felina enciende el dispositivo y alteró la configuración a "ALTO". Instantáneamente O-Girl comenzó a estremecerse y gritar al sentir las convulsiones ondulación a través de su vagina. Felina rió y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose al llegar a él. "No importa cuánto usted lucha O-Girl te aconsejo que te quedes inmóvil ! " -ordenó, agitando el interruptor al lado de ella. "Acabo de activé la red eléctrica en el suelo a su alrededor. El simple toque enviará 1.000 voltios de electricidad surge a través de su cuerpo ! Baaaawwwwaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaahhhaaaaaahhhhh !" O-Girl miró preocupada a la red que la rodeaba y luego miró a Felina con una mirada de desafío. Apretó los dientes mientras el vibrador continuó estimulando su coño. "Bueno, ahora tengo que estar fuera de mi pequeña princesa púrpura," Felina se rió, "Voy a cierro esta puerta de acero detrás de mí y entonces voy a estar solo en tu privado la cárcel! ¿Qué es esto O-Girl? n respuesta ingeniosa? n último gesto desafiante? Ya no me decepcionó! " Con eso Felina cerró la puerta, sin dejar de reír en voz alta. O-Girl oyó lentamente el sonido de su risa malvada desaparecer en la distancia ... ********************************** ************************************** Parecía muchas horas habían pasado. O-Girl todavía estaba atrapado en el centro de una red eléctrica muy cargada, aún atado fuertemente, aún gimiendo en voz alta y todavía hay tiempo y el tiempo de correrse de nuevo. Su mente estaba empezando a vaciar de nuevo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en ese maldito vibrador entre sus deseos obsesivos encendidos una vez más ya que ahora la bienvenida a los orgasmos inevitables. Ella se retorció y se volvió con la esperanza de liberarse de sus ataduras, pero cuanto más se esforzaban el más estricto de las cuerdas se hicieron. "Soooooo tt-apretado! Ccc-no puede get ¡gratis!" Ella gimió, mientras otro orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo. "Must ... .focus ... .concentrate ... .can't movt movimiento! Oh, Dios mío, oh, Ohhhhh!" Sin embargo, otro orgasmo la golpeó como una ola ... y luego otro. cum caliente corría por sus muslos. "¡Oh! ... Debe .concentrate ... tiene que encontrar fi ... .way cabo ... .ohhhhhhhhhhh!" la doncella derrotado tarareaba mientras seguía al clímax. Podía sentir su mente vacía como su visión se nubló y se convirtió de mareo. En cualquier momento iba a desmayar y caer sobre la red eléctrica, freír con vida! O-Girl sabía que tenía que convocar a toda su poderosa voluntad de evitar que esto suceda. Valientemente ella trató de luchar contra ella. El más duro que trató de centrarse más vino. Fue una batalla constante, pero estaba empezando a superarlo. "Si ... ..I ... ..could acaba ... râ € |â € |reach ... ..my ... ..util ... ..util ... ..utility cinturón !¡un cinturón!" ella gimió. Otra ola de orgasmos la golpeó mientras ella se estremeció y gritó. No se puede mover sus brazos O-Girl sabía que tenía una sola oportunidad. Si podía alcanzar el pestillo en su cinturón justo por encima de su trasero, que podía soltarlo y dejar que la caída de la correa a la tierra. El contacto se haría con la red sería un cortocircuito en la carga eléctrica y luego de que pudiera moverse libremente. Como otro orgasmo placentero tambaleó su O-Girl logró liberar el cinturón. En el momento en que golpeó la red grandes chispas volaron de él siguió por el humo y otras pequeñas explosiones. El humo llenó la habitación con la luz por encima de ella encendió y luego murió. O-Girl ahora estaba libre de saltar alrededor de la habitación a voluntad -. No una gran ventaja, pero al menos ahora podía agáchese y llegar a la hoja oculta en su botín derechoLentamente O-Girl cortó gratis - todo el tiempo seguir clímax una y otra vez. Con el tiempo se las arregló para romper el vibrador de su cuerpo. . Sentado en el suelo, el alivio era obvio que ella se derrumbó y derivó en un sueño profundo Estén atentos para CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO DE O-GIRL: INVITADO DE HONOR Siempre sobrevivo sus trampas arteras Señora Felina! ", Replicó O-Girl desafiante:" Esta no será la excepción! " "No me banco en que O-Girrrrrl!" Felina se rió entre dientes, "Devon estaba más impresionado por su actuación en la cena esta noche que quería mantenerlo como su esclavo privado, pero me temo que es demasiado peligroso para mantener viva! "En cambio yo daré la señorita Adams a Devon como una casa de regalo de bienvenida. Estoy segura de que será suficiente como dispuesto siervo sexo! " "Torrie? ¡No! No! No voy a dejar que lo hagas con ella!" O-Girl gritó. "Lo siento querida, pero no tengo nada que decir en la materia!" Felina respondió: "¿Ves esta sala que está en que será su lugar de descanso final! Es un poco acogedor celular no es él, un viejo abandonado refugio antiaéreo muy por debajo de los terrenos de La Casa de Campo de Devon. Nadie va a encontrar aquí abajo! " "No eres más que me va a salir de aquí, ¿es eso?" O-Girl dijo con valentía: "Ven ahora Señora Felina - eres normas están deslizando -. No muy imaginativo es que además, estoy seguro que voy a encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, una vez que consiga libre de estos bonos" " Oh no te preocupes O-Chica, tengo la intención de hacer su oferta escapar un poco más difícil! " Felina rió. Ella se acercó y agarró O-Girl alrededor de la cintura, tirando la morena hasta sus pies. Ella agarró las piernas y la colocó en el pequeño espacio en la red del metal - casi lo suficientemente amplia como para O-Girl para estar en. "Ahora es un buen ratonil y permanecer allí!" Felina dijo sarcásticamente, "Tengo un regalito para ti!" Los ojos de O-Girl se abrieron con horror cuando vio lo que era. Felina sacó un vibrador buscando ominosa y lo empujó más o menos contra la entrepierna de O-Girl. Luego, utilizando cinta adhesiva que sujeta firmemente en su lugar. Una vez que fue atado aproximadamente entre O-Chicas piernas, Felina enciende el dispositivo y alteró la configuración a "ALTO". Instantáneamente O-Girl comenzó a estremecerse y gritar al sentir las convulsiones ondulación a través de su rió y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose al llegar a él. "No importa cuánto usted lucha O-Girl te aconsejo que te quedes inmóvil ! " -ordenó, agitando el interruptor al lado de ella. "Acabo de activé la red eléctrica en el suelo a su alrededor. El simple toque enviará 1.000 voltios de electricidad surge a través de su cuerpo ! Baaaawwwwaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaahhhaaaaaahhhhh !"O-Girl miró preocupada a la red que la rodeaba y luego miró a Felina con una mirada de desafío. Apretó los dientes mientras el vibrador continuó estimulando su coño. "Bueno, ahora tengo que estar fuera de mi pequeña princesa púrpura," Felina se rió, "Voy a cierro esta puerta de acero detrás de mí y entonces voy a estar solo en tu privado la cárcel! ¿Qué es esto O-Girl? n respuesta ingeniosa? n último gesto desafiante? Ya no me decepcionó! " Con eso Felina cerró la puerta, sin dejar de reír en voz alta. O-Girl oyó lentamente el sonido de su risa malvada desaparecer en la distancia ... ********************************** ************************************** Parecía muchas horas habían pasado. O-Girl todavía estaba atrapado en el centro de una red eléctrica muy cargada, aún atado fuertemente, aún gimiendo en voz alta y todavía hay tiempo y el tiempo de correrse de nuevo. Su mente estaba empezando a vaciar de nuevo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en ese maldito vibrador entre sus deseos obsesivos encendidos una vez más ya que ahora la bienvenida a los orgasmos inevitables. Ella se retorció y se volvió con la esperanza de liberarse de sus ataduras, pero cuanto más se esforzaban el más estricto de las cuerdas se hicieron. "Soooooo tt-apretado! Ccc-no puede get ¡gratis!" Ella gimió, mientras otro orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo. "Must ... .focus ... .concentrate ... .can't movt movimiento! Oh, Dios mío, oh, Ohhhhh!" Sin embargo, otro orgasmo la golpeó como una ola ... y luego otro. cum caliente corría por sus muslos. "¡Oh! ... Debe .concentrate ... tiene que encontrar fi ... .way cabo ... .ohhhhhhhhhhh!" la doncella derrotado tarareaba mientras seguía al clímax. Podía sentir su mente vacía como su visión se nubló y se convirtió de mareo. En cualquier momento iba a desmayar y caer sobre la red eléctrica, freír con vida! O-Girl sabía que tenía que convocar a toda su poderosa voluntad de evitar que esto suceda. Valientemente ella trató de luchar contra ella. El más duro que trató de centrarse más vino. Fue una batalla constante, pero estaba empezando a superarlo. "Si ... ..I ... ..could acaba ... râ € |â € |reach ... ..my ... ..util ... ..util ... ..utility cinturón !¡un cinturón!" ella gimió. Otra ola de orgasmos la golpeó mientras ella se estremeció y gritó. No se puede mover sus brazos O-Girl sabía que tenía una sola oportunidad. Si podía alcanzar el pestillo en su cinturón justo por encima de su trasero, que podía soltarlo y dejar que la caída de la correa a la tierra. El contacto se haría con la red sería un cortocircuito en la carga eléctrica y luego de que pudiera moverse libremente. Como otro orgasmo placentero tambaleó su O-Girl logró liberar el cinturón. En el momento en que golpeó la red grandes chispas volaron de él siguió por el humo y otras pequeñas explosiones. El humo llenó la habitación con la luz por encima de ella encendió y luego murió. O-Girl ahora estaba libre de saltar alrededor de la habitación a voluntad -. No una gran ventaja, pero al menos ahora podía agáchese y llegar a la hoja oculta en su botín derechoLentamente O-Girl cortó gratis - todo el tiempo seguir clímax una y otra vez. Con el tiempo se las arregló para romper el vibrador de su cuerpo. . Sentado en el suelo, el alivio era obvio que ella se derrumbó y derivó en un sueño profundo Estén atentos para CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO DE O-GIRL: INVITADO DE HONOR


End file.
